


The Necklace

by orphan_account



Category: Tumblr - Fandom, tumblr prompts - Fandom
Genre: F/M, necklace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>psyducked:</p>
<p>I wish there were necklaces given to us at birth that were half of a unique shape and your soulmate wore the other half and they got warmer the closer together you were and colder the further away you were so you could go on this journey when you’re ready to find your other half so that you could be spared all the pain and heartbreak of being played with by those who don’t take dating as seriously as you do</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Necklace

The Necklace

May ran the cool necklace over her bottom lip as she gazed across the pasture. She liked to sit on the porch after dinner on days like this, when the air had been cooled by the fresh fallen rain, and watch the sun set over the fading clouds. It was one of those evenings when anything felt possible. One of those evenings when she actually considered going on her search. She could find him, if she wanted to. She could get up and leave and travel until she found him. But would he be ready for her?

~

Dmitri tugged on the charm that was strung round the chain on his neck while he stared idly at the tv. He had spent the last few weeks watching his brother, Mark, making out with his new-found soulmate. It was driving him crazy; he could just as easily go out and find his. The only thing stopping him is his age. It was common practice to wait until you were 18 to start your search, but most people waited even longer than that. Some never even made the quest. Dmitri’s thoughts were interrupted as Jamie, Mark’s boyfriend, gasped at Mark’s whispered words. That was it. Dmitri stood up and grabbed his keys. He was going to find her. Today.

~

Sarah giggled as she twirled her hair. She likes this boy, Sam, she thinks. With his sandy blonde hair and green eyes; they would make a cute couple. Her hand dropped from her hair to the gold chain around her neck.

~

Kyle tossed his towel into the hamper and opened his dresser. While pulling out his pajamas his hand brushed over a little black box that resided in that top drawer. Curious, he opened the box and pulled out the necklace that hid within the small vessel. The charm on the gold chain glinted in the dim light of his lamp. It was a small smooth circle with a curved groove running across it’s face. ‘That’s where her charm would go” he thought as he ran his thumb over the surface of the necklace.

~

Rose planted her feet on either side of her bicycle and took a long sip from her water bottle. She had spent over an hour at the local resale book shop choosing her books for this week and was making her way to the nearest hostel. As she put her water back in the basket she touched the charm that hung from a cord around her wrist. She had taken it off it’s chain a few years ago and had since attached it to her wrist using some twine she had found. Most people chose to wear their charms on a chain around their neck, but Rose wasn’t most people. The sky was a dark overcast gray, but she didn’t care; The town was too beautiful for her to be deterred by a silly thing like the color of the sky. As Rose walked her bike across the bridge that led away from the center of town she took a moment to appreciate the surrounding beauty. The small half timbered buildings that lined the cobbled streets filled her with such an inexplicable sensation of joy that she couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face. As Rose climbed back onto her bicycle she noticed that he bracelet was growing warm.

~

Dmitri drove. One hand on the wheel, one on his charm. He didn’t actually know what he was doing, he barely even knew how to let the charm guide him. Warm- near, cold- far away. Like the games he played as a child at school.

~

May swung the charm, suspended on the chain, back and forth, back and forth, like a pendulum of a clock. The charm, a twisted piece of coppery metal, leaned closer to the right each time she swung it. May’s eyes widened as she realized the trend. She quickly stood and fastened the necklace so that the charm hung over her heart. It grew warmer as she started to run.

~

“I don’t normally do this,” Sarah said as she gave a slight tug on the chain around her neck. “especially not on the first date, but there’s something about you, Sam.” Sarah freed the charm from under her shirt. It was a small crescent shaped thing with little indentations around the edges from where she had nibbled it when she was nervous. Sarah liked her charm, it reminded her of the moon. Sam smiled as he realized what she was doing, but his smile fell as he took in the shape of her necklace. His was a cylindrical, tubular thing, there was no way that they would fit together.

~

Rose parked her bike outside a small cafe and took a seat at a nearby table. She ordered a “Kaffee” from the toothy waitress and picked up one of her books from the basket of her bike. This wasn’t the first time she had felt her bracelet get this hot, and it wasn’t going to be the last.

~

There was a big party at Jess’ tonight for withouts, and Kyle was going. He liked to go to parties, he liked the deafening music that shook his whole frame, and the people. He could socialize without talking- plus, there is always a plethora of girls who just want to make out. Kyle put the cap back on his deodorant and grabbed his keys off his dresser. The sudden motion knocked the black velvet box off the top of the dresser. Maybe he would bring it with him tonight.

~

Sarah drank heavily from the bottle. That was the third time this month that her necklace had not matched. She leaned her head against the bathroom wall waiting for the thumping of the music playing in the next room to lull her away.

~

May ran. The more she ran the warmer the necklace grew, thumping against her chest with each of her hurried strides. It led down the long driveway away from her house. She didn’t look back. She picked up speed, racing past the cattle as the necklace grew warmer.

~

Dmitri dove. He had passed the city limits a few hours ago and the sun was beginning to set. His necklace cooled as he passed by an exit. Quickly, he turned around and turned onto the narrow dirt road his necklace led him down. His necklace was almost hot, warmer than he had ever felt it. This is it. he thought.

~

Rose took a deep sip from her coffee. The sun was only beginning to set.

~

Kyle nodded at the the red haired girl as he walked into the house. He had made out with her the previous saturday at the last Without party he had gone to. She was a nice girl, she wanted to compare necklaces, but he had refused. Kyle spent most of the night drinking and wandering from room to room, nodding at people already coupling off for the evening. As soon as Kyle had a nice buzz going he realized he needed to piss. Annoyed he climbed up the stairs checking rooms until he found a bathroom.

~

As May turned down the main road leading to town she had to slow her pace. She was out of breath. She slowed to a walk as she watched the blue car barrel towards her.

~

Sarah moaned as the door to the bathroom opened. She had just settled down into a nice corner of the shower when some asshole barged in and turned on the lights. Figuring that it was easier than getting up, she laid silently in the shower and waited for the boy to finnish.

~

The necklace was burning against his skin. Dmitri sped up. If he wasn’t on a mission he might have taken time to take in the beauty of the country. The sun was glowing a warm orange behind the distant, scraggly trees. The sky held a slight blue hue that complemented the pink clouds. Wildflowers sprouted on the side of the road offering pleasant bursts of blue and white. Even the girl walking on the side of the road seemed to meld perfectly into picturesque scene.

~

The sound of a chair scraping against the ground drew Rose out of her book just as stars started to appear in the sky. A boy had come to sit across from her. The face was one she was familiar with. Shaggy black hair that fell to thin eyebrows. The boy’s chin was coated in a fine layer of stubble. He hadn’t shaved in a few days. Rose had to resist the urge to stroke his cheek. She had missed him.

~

As Kyle was washing his hands he noticed a sound coming from the shower. Concerned, he opened the curtain to find a blonde girl passed out in the tub. Kyle sighed as he leaned over her. She was breathing, thank god, she had probably just had too much to drink.

~

May raised her arm to wave at the driver of the oncoming car, as it common courtesy. She didn’t recognize the face behind the wheel. As soon as the car drove past her her necklace grew cold. May gasped and turned to face the car that was barreling into the distance.

~

“Hey, Wake up.” Sarah opened one eye to look up at the intruder. He was a boy, dark hair, dimpled chin. He smelled like alcohol and aftershave, which wasn’t altogether an unpleasant smell. Sarah felt a warmth radiating from her chest. She was going to be sick.

~

Dmitri slammed on the brakes as his necklace turned to ice. That was her. That’s her.

~

“Hey” The man had said after Rose put down her book. “Hey” She greeted back

~

Kyle helped the girl sit up and step out of the shower. Just as he was about to open his mouth to introduce himself the light sound of metal hitting ceramic cut him off.

“I thought we weren’t supposed to bring those…” the girl muttered.

“Yeah..” Kyle muttered as he bent over to pick up the necklace. but as soon as he touched the metal he had to pull his hand away. The charm was burning hot. Kyle looked at the girl, his eyes wide.

~

The blue car squealed as it pulled onto the side of the road. A boy stepped out of the drivers side door and turned to face May. That’s him.

~

Sarah stifled a gasp as she looked into the boy’s eyes. They were the most beautiful things she had ever seen. They were a dark green that reminded her of the erinite earrings her grandmother had willed her when she passed. Sarah’s hand rested over her necklace. It was only then that she became aware that the fire was coming from her charm, not her chest.

~

Dimitri ran towards the girl. And she started running towards him.

~

The boy held out his hand and Rose took it.

“I’ve missed you.” He murmured rubbing small circles against her skin.

“I’ve missed you more…” She replied.

~

May and Dimitri crashed together in a hurried embrace. She was lifted off her feet a little by the eager boy.

“Hi.” He managed.

“Hello.” she giggled, tucking a piece of rebellious hair behind her ear.

~

Without speaking Sarah took the necklace from around her neck and handed it back to the boy. Kyle took it his eyes widening with realization. Their charms fit perfectly, coming together with a small ‘click’ as they locked into place. Sarah slowly raised her gaze to meet Kyle’s.

~

They talked for hours, Rose and he man, until finally the sun set.

“Please, Tell me your name.” The boy pleaded as Rose payed for their coffees.

“You know I won’t” She replied, kissing his hand softly.

~

Dimitri gazed at the face of the girl. Her deep brown eyes were framed by a million little black lashes. She had a dusting of freckles on her nose, and now as she smiled up at him he noticed a dimple on her right cheek.

~

Kyle kissed her. And kissed her. And kissed her. He refused to break from her embrace until a knocking at the door startled them apart.

“Get a room” The drunken party goer slurred as The couple ducked out under his arm. They held hands as they fled from the obnoxious party.

~

May felt tears prick at her eyes as she stared up at the boy. He ran a hand through his tawny curls haphazardly and smiled down at her. May took his free hand in hers and they began to walk.

~

The girl stood, kissed Joffre’s cheek and got back on her bicycle.

“Until next time!” He called after her and she turned and waved as she rode off into the distance.

Joffre sat at the table a little longer replaying their conversation in his head over and over until he was interrupted by the waiter.

~

They laughed as they ran, Sarah and Kyle, until they got to his truck.

“How are you?” He asked smiling at the laughing girl.

“Perfect.” She smiled back at him.

He kissed her.

“Are you hungry? You wanna get a burger, or something?”

“I’d love to.” She laughed.

~

“Sir?” The plump man asked, seeking his attention. “The Fraulein asked me to give you this.”

In his hand was a single red rose. Joffre took the rose, thanked the waiter and started towards home. As he walked Joffre looked up at the stars. What could that clever girl mean by a rose? Perhaps he would ask her next time they saw each other

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> I guess this is the second of my Tumblr inspired works.  
> I put a lot of thought into the characters and the layout of the story, so i hope it shows!  
> As always, i love feedback.


End file.
